


Stay In Your Lane

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Cute, Daesung-centric, Drama, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluffy, Interviewer - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OT5, OT5-Relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: A cocky interviewer needs to learn her place.





	Stay In Your Lane

Title: Stay In Your Lane

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Big Bang

Series: none

Pairings: Taeyang/T.O.P/G-Dragon/Daesung/Seungri

Characters: Lee Seung Hyun, Kang Daesung, Choi Seunghyun, Kwon Ji Yong, and Dong Yong Bae.

Summary: A cocky interviewer needs to learn her place.

Disclaimer: Big Bang is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

'She has a death wish' was the only thought of Daesung's mind for the past hour and half. The interviewer ( _a hyena sounded girl who laughed to loudly and too long at half ass jokes_ ) had her hand placed directly on Daesung's thigh letting it inch upwards every few minutes.

* * *

He didn't turns his head to the side, mainly because the interviewer seat to his left, and - on his right were his members/boyfriends.

He knew glancing to the side towards any of his boyfriends would ruin the rest of the interview. They all would be able to read the obvious uncomfortable expression. He has an awkward smile on his face, and his laugh sounds more forced than ever before. Daesung would slide over gently as the interviewer's hand slides higher up his thigh and he knows the others are seeing red.

Daesung glanced towards his manager who sensed his discomfort and mouthed that they had only ten minutes to go.

Taking a deep breath Daesung calms his heart and fights the urge to throw the hand off as it inches further and closer to the inside of his thigh. Daesung counts down in his head to try to control his breathing and his facial expression. His heart is drumming wildly in his chest and he feels restless with disgust.

He knows the others are fights off the urge to attack when the interviewer begins to question Taeyang but doesn't move her hand away from Daesung. 

* * *

The interviewer begins closing off the segment, saying her goodbyes, and attempting to make cure faces at the camera in the final few seconds. 

"I hope you join us again soon, especially you Daesung-hyung." the lady whispers as she pushed one of his strands of hair back being his ear.

The second the producer announces they've finished, Daesung is yanked away from his seat. T.O.P's face was buried into his neck as he tighten his arms around waist. Seungri was in front of him searching everywhere, "Did she touch you anywhere else, angel?"

"No, Ri. Just my thigh." Daesung answered softly taking Seungri's face into his hands.

"We're gonna erase all traces of her touch when we get to the room." T.O.P growled into his ear before nipping the skin.

Daesung glances around two of his men to the other two to find them glaring at the shocked interviewer. Sol's back was to him but he saw G-Dragon's face. The one of the kind man, had a glare of ice as she stood over the interviewer.

"What the hell is this!" The girl demanded, face twisted in confusion, anger, and disgust. "Why are you guys interrupting-"

"Don't ever touch our angel again. He belongs to us not you." G-Dragon hissed cutting the girl off completely. The girl face twisted into purely disgust as she stared at the group.

"Your a bunch faggots." She hissed glaring at G-Dragon who flashed a world winning smile at her disgust.

"Yes we are. Touch him again and we'll break your fingers." Sol hissed his voice dropping an octave. The girl shook her head backing away muttering underneath her breath.

* * *

Daesung wasn't surprised when they never got invited back to the show but it didn't bother him much.

 

 


End file.
